


Another Cinderezra Story

by evenbutterfliesdecay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: (by loser i just mean unpopular!), F/M, M/M, just a cute hs au!, loser ezra, popular kanan, starts off kind of angsty but just wait!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenbutterfliesdecay/pseuds/evenbutterfliesdecay
Summary: Ezra Bridger has been alone his entire life. His classmates at school shun him, his teachers try to fail him, and his parents are non-existent. Enter Kanan Jarrus: the popular football player who catches every girl's eye. Ezra wants nothing to do with him at first; after all, he's just another jerk. But does Kanan actually... want him? No, that's impossible.Isn't it?(Side Kalluzeb and ThrawnHera)





	Another Cinderezra Story

It is a normal day at Rebel High School. Well, normal for a certain blue-haired boy, anyway. 

Who is this blue beauty? None other than Ezra Bridger. The orphan. The loner. The outcast. 

And.. oh. Did I mention he’s gay? Yes. Ezra craves the male gaze. Just another thing that makes him different from his schoolmates. Whatever, though. In three years he’ll be out of this hellhole and hopefully go to a good college. Ezra dreams of going to Harvard, but he isn’t that delusional. His GPA is a 2.0. Ivy League would unfortunately laugh him out the door. 

Ezra makes his way to his locker stealthily. He does not wish to receive any unwanted attention, and while his matching hair, eyes, and eyebrows make that a bit difficult, he is pretty sly. So there’s that. 

“Oh my god! There he is!” A girl squees, and Ezra is sure he’s a goner. When he looks up, however, he spots a familiar ponytail. 

“Hello ladies,” Kanan Jarrus says flirtily, eyeing up the group of girls that are surrounding him. They act as though they don’t see Kanan every day in the halls, Ezra thinks. Sure, Kanan is a senior- the star football player, and okay, maybe he is super hot. He has a damn fine ass. But just because someone’s ass is fine does not mean that their personality is as well. Ezra feels as though he’s the only one who sees Kanan for who he really is: a green-eyed, ponytail-wearing jerk.

“Hey Kanan!” The same girl says whilst spinning a lock of blonde hair around her ring finger. Ezra thinks that she’s trying to convey some sort of message to Kanan, but he just does not get it. Kanan may be a great athlete, but Ezra supposes that he lacks something in the brain department. Every time a girl flirts with him he flirts back, sure. But then he does nothing about it. 

Why is that? Ezra doesn’t feel like trying to find out. After all, he needs to devote his time to more important things, such as passing Algebra II. He’s sort of lousy at math, and then there’s the fact that Mr. Maul- the math teacher- is totally out to get him.

As Ezra goes to open his locker, he swears that he hears a soft, sultry voice calling his name. He waits; one, two, three seconds. No noise. Shrugging, Ezra spins his lock round and enters his combination. He grabs Romeo and Juliet from the bottom shelf, and then closes his locker. As soon as his locker slams shut, Kanan appears in Ezra’s line of vision. It appears that he’s been waiting behind the door of Ezra’s locker. His friend Zeb stands beside him, jabbing Ezra excitedly in the stomach with his elbow. 

“Quit it, Zeb! And shave your arms,” Kanan hisses to his friend. Zeb crosses his arms and pouts, muttering something that Ezra can’t quite hear. “I don’t want to hear about your love life, god!” Kanan snaps. Apparently he has very good hearing, something that’d come in handy if he were to ever go blind or something. 

“What do you want, Jarrus?” Ezra says snootily. He does not feel like dealing with mean kids today. 

“I…” Kanan trails off, scratching the back of his neck, and Ezra sighs. Just make fun of me already and be on your way! he thinks. 

“What he means to say,” Zeb cuts in, his Australian accent quite thick, “is, can he walk you to class?” Ezra’s eyes widen automatically. What kind of game are these boys playing? 

“Um. No,” Ezra says, shaking his hips a little for good measure. His wishes to come off as sassy, yet sexy at the same time. He hopes that it’s working. “I don’t want to be taunted, thanks.” 

“Taunted?” Kanan questions, but Ezra ignores him and simply begins his walk to English class. Alone. Like he’s always been, and like he always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! What do you guys think???? Please review! If I get reviews I will definitely update :)


End file.
